


Bases Loaded

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A children's baseball Au and a follow-up fic.</p><p>Warning, implied child abuse. (Though if you've read the comic or seen the movie it shouldn't be a surprise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alan Moore owns Watchmen. I make no money from this fic.

By long standing tradition(aka for the past three years), Baseball season started the first weekend after memorial day. The two teams would line up along the foul lines and salute the flag before rushing down to their dugouts and pulling on pads and mitts. 

The Juspeczyk twins spat in their hands and shook before splitting off to join their individual teams. 

Eddie (who had a crush on Sally) sulked as he was sent to the other team. 

Nelson took up his position at the scoreboard and the teams were equal.

They played through the morning, each taking their positions with a minimum of fuss. 

Walter was the pitcher, and already the high school baseball coach was eyeing him for recruitment in two years.

Daniel was the catcher, but only because Eddie had started several fights with rude comments as the other team was trying to bat.

Ursula was a shortstop as was Eddie and the game usually had to be stopped at least twice because of their fights.

Laurie covered second while Jon and Rolf were outfielders.

Adrian was the best batter on either team, though Sally wasn't too bad herself.

Byron occasionally had to be directed back to his base as he had a habit of wandering off if nothing was happening around his immediate area.

Hollis gripped the ball in one steady fist and tried to stare down Walter as he held his bat in readiness. This was the last pitch before lunch so Walter knew he had to make it count. They were down by two and Eddie and Adrian were on first and third respectively.

The ball flew and the crack as it struck the bat told Walter all he needed to know about the way he score was gonna be when they trouped back to Dan's for lunch. 

He rounded third and headed for home, narrowly avoiding being tagged out by Byron at the last moment. 

The chatter of his teammates and other friends as they described the ballgame to Mrs. Dreiberg made the ice cream sandwiches all the sweeter to Walter. 

And if the second ballgame of the day ended in a tie, well, no one really minded too much. 

In their dreams the smell of eternal summer lingers. It is a smell made of fragrant green grass, the leather of their mitts, youthful sweat and the joy of playing for no reason other than you want to, your friends want to and there is no real reason not to.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later, Walter's first kiss.

Walter isn't exactly sure when it happened, when casual touches became something more. when they started to have a deeper meaning than comfort and acknowledgement.

He knows when he first screwed up his courage to act on the emotions the touches evoked. 

It was after the last game of the season, (they lost but no one really seemed to care, everyone had plans that night except Walter and Hollis), and Hollis touched Walter's shoulder, looked in his eyes and smiled.

"Good game." was all he said. 

And something clicked for Walter. 

Hollis waited as usual, though Walter took his time, waiting until the last teammate had dressed and gone before making his way outside. He takes Hollis's hand and leads him to the empty baseball field. They sit against the fence and Hollis waits for Walter to tell him what's wrong.

Finally Walter shifts, turning to face Hollis. 

"Don't hurt me." He says (and that's just one of the jagged edged puzzle pieces Hollis worries over at night. Hurt where others would say hit).

Then Walter carefully cups Hollis's jaw, leans forward and kisses him. Hollis is surprised, but lord knows he's wantd this for longer than he's willing to admit so he closes his eyes and kisses back.

Anyone watching would only see two darker shadows melding together, but one of the shadows had finally found the light.


End file.
